


Jemboy

by For-Chan Cookie (ForChanCookie)



Category: Tiger and Bunny
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForChanCookie/pseuds/For-Chan%20Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan gets ready for a date and reminisces about his childhood hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jemboy

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually do this, but I’m putting the notes at the bottom so as not to spoil the crack. :)

"Jem. Jem is excitement," Nathan sang as he moved around his closet, inspecting his outfits. "Glamor and glitter. Fashion and fame." He fingered a sequined pink dress with a hot pink fringe belt and smiled. Since this was the first date, it was probably best to start a little lower key. "Jem is truly outrageous, truly truly truly outrageous." Not that it meant he'd tone things down too much, but cross-dressing on the first date would probably scare away his handsome beau. It was hard enough catching him that he didn't want to risk it. Still, pink was a good choice. "The music's contagious, outrageous. Jem is my name, no one else is the same. Jem is my name."

Nathan decided on a low cut hot pink cat suit with a big fabulous gem studded belt and a white jacket that flared out at his waist. He stepped into some heeled white boots and twirled in front of the mirror. "Perfect," he announced before prancing over to his makeup table to put on his makeup. He sat on the chair in front of the make up table that looked more like a computerized synthesizer than a mere dressing table. He spent quite a bit of money re-creating “Synergy”, but he loved sitting down in front of it and applying outrageous shades of pink makeup. This time, he applied sparkling white eyeshadow to his eyelids and his signature shade of pink lipstick. He puckered up in the mirror and winked at his fabulous reflection.

While he looked wonderful and he was excited about his impending date, he was also nervous. He tried to stay positive but he did worry about the outcome. He didn’t want this to be a one time thing. He wanted to build something. Nathan sighed and reached up, taking out his earrings. He opened up a small white box and pulled out two glittering pink stars. Once those were in his ears he touched one and murmured "Showtime Synergy."

Ever since he was small, it was his way of dealing with nerves. He did it just like his heroine, Jem. He loved watching her show as a child. The hour before it came on was devoted to raiding his mother's closet for just the right outfit before he sat down to follow the musical adventures of Jem and the Holograms. That was when he first decided that he needed pink hair. Of course, his parents wouldn't let him dye his hair, but they had bought him a pink wig. He'd taken such meticulous care of that fabulous mess of cotton candy colored hair. He’d kept it on his dresser on a foam head he'd applied some creative makeup to so it would resemble Jem. If it hadn't fallen victim to a burst of his burgeoning powers when he was younger, he would still have it on his dresser. He’d been devastated by its loss. To make up for it, his father had bought him the pink star earrings and his mother had taken him to get his ears pierced.

Nathan smiled as he admired the glittering pink stars in his ears. Without Jem, he wouldn’t be the fabulous person that he was today. He picked up his work ethic, his courage, and outrageous fashion sense from Jem. It influenced so many parts of his life. He felt a little silly to be impacted so much by a cartoon, but he was. It had even influenced his type of man!

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his doorbell. His heart started beating faster and he touched his earring again. "Showtime," he murmured before he headed out to answer the door.

Nathan opened the door and grinned. "Darling," he said, giving his date a good once over.

Antonio shifted nervously under his gaze. The man was wearing his usual boots, but the pants were nicer. They clung snugly to his thighs and probably did the same for his squeezable ass. Antonio was wearing a button up shirt that was open just enough to show off that chest Nathan so admired, not to mention his chest hair. It, like the rest of his hair, was the perfect color. Nathan had found his "Rio." ♥

 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes:** Ok, this probably needs a little bit of explanation. After finishing episode 6 of Tiger and Bunny, they ended on this image of Nathan:  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> My brain went “Hey, he’s got earrings like Jem!” I almost put it up as a prompt on the anon meme, but decided to tackle it myself.
> 
> I’m not terribly fashion conscious, the following outfit along with Nathan’s usual jacket is my inspiration for his date outfit.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> **Rio and Antonio**
> 
>   
>  **Synergy aka the makeup table**
> 
> Also, Jem’s speaking voice actress (not to be confused with her singing voice) sang a song inspired by Jem called [Jemboy](http://youtu.be/MK3WAQWLLsc). I stole its title and decided that it should be Nathan’s theme song!
> 
> The lyrics are various repetitions of the following:
> 
> He's just a Jemboy  
> Just a Jemboy  
> Gonna sing his song  
> and live his own life
> 
> No means no  
> so he says yes  
> He's gonna party like it's 1985
> 
> He gets up every morning  
> and knows who he is  
> in a mixed up world  
> and it's all right  
> to be who you are  
> You're no freak of nature
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed my little crack bunny as much as I did!


End file.
